Mi deseo para tí
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Obligada por su padre, Eponine se enfrenta a su primer robo en solitario. Pasea su nerviosa mirada por una de las plazas más transitadas de París cuando le ve: un joven estudiante de cabello rubio ondulado que porta una cartera bajo el brazo. Aquel desafortunado supondrá para ambos una lección sobre la caridad del ser humano.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Dedicado a Daniel Diges,

mi Enjolras perfecto,

quien, con su interpretación en Les Mis, parece salido de la mente de Víctor Hugo,

quien, con su cercanía y amabilidad, me hace querer ser mejor persona.

* * *

El sol en el cielo despejado de la ciudad de París había alcanzado el punto del mediodía y la ciudad se encontraba en plena ebullición. Aquel era el momento en el que los comercios tenían más clientes, en el que los piadosos asistían a los oficios en la iglesia más cercana, en el que la clase alta paseaba con elegancia forzada por los parques más floridos de la ciudad, y también era la hora en la que los estudiantes salían del colegio o la universidad.

Oculta tras una esquina de la plaza más concurrida de París se halla una muchacha que acaba de cumplir los diecisiete años: recorre el lugar y a las gentes que pasean por él de manera tímida y algo azorada. Eponine Thenardier desearía encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar salvo ése, no quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba otro remedio si quería asegurarse de poder dormir bajo techo esa noche. Su padre se lo había dejado bien claro aquella misma mañana: había llegado el momento de que Eponine contribuyera a la economía familiar, lo que el tabernero entendía por robar y delinquir por la capital francesa.

La joven no se sentía capaz de hacerlo: estaba avergonzada y, aunque era muy joven, tenía muy claro que en su vida no quería seguir los pasos de su padre. No quería estafar a la gente de buena voluntad, no quería aprovecharse de su inocencia... Pero hasta que el rumbo de su vida cambiase tenía que sobrevivir y, a su pesar, eso la devolvía de nuevo a la pequeña habitación en la que malvivía con el resto de su familia.

Eponine observó a un grupo de jóvenes muy bien vestidos que salían de la universidad, charlando animadamente: casi podía sentir la mirada de su padre, quien no se hallaba muy lejos del lugar vigilándola, clavada en su nuca instándola a que se moviera de una vez e hiciera algo de provecho por su familia en vez de quedarse ahí parada como un pasmarote. La chica se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó mejor su melena azabache bajo la gorra que siempre vestía: durante meses había ensayado con su padre cómo disfrazarse de pillastre para despistar a sus "contribuyentes". Eponine deseó en silencio que aquella sólo fuera la primera vez de muy pocas a las órdenes de su padre.

Finalmente, dobló la esquina, encaminándose con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la plaza, donde ya había una pequeña multitud congregada. La chica estaba nerviosa, pero procuraba que no se le notara ya que eso solamente le serviría para llamar la atención y eso no le convenía. Alzando la mirada del suelo pavimentado, Eponine observó a la gente de su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando a alguien en particular y no analizando a sus posibles objetivos. Descartó inmediatamente a las señoras mayores y a las madres que iban con niños: no estaba dispuesta a caer tan bajo y ser tan ruin como su padre.

Fue entonces cuando le vió: un chico rubio algo mayor que ella, elegantemente vestido con chaqueta y chaleco se estaba despidiendo del que parecía ser su grupo de amigos. Tenía el cabello rubio tostado y le caía en leves ondulaciones hasta casi los hombros. Portaba una cartera bajo el brazo. Ése fue el detalle que llamó la atención de Eponine: ese joven iba a ser su objetivo perfecto, no tenía una complexión desvalida sino fuerte y, si se diera el caso, podría defenderse en igualdad de condiciones. Aún así la idea de robarle no le gustaba un pelo, pero no tenía otro remedio.

Eponine tomó aire y esperó a que el chico se acabara de despedir de aquel grupo de jóvenes, algo que hizo a regañadientes, ya que el resto de chicos no paraba de llamarle, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y regresara junto a ellos para añadir algo más. Aquellos chicos eran algo pesados, por lo que les oía decir podía saber que ninguna de las razones por las que llamaban de regreso al chico rubio eran de peso, sino para compartir nuevas bromas y tener unos momentos de colegueo. Tuvo que aguardar un poco más pero, finalmente, el joven se despidió de ellos y comenzó a caminar por una calle aparte que no estaba demasiado transitada, portando un libro entre sus manos al que estaba prestando mucha atención.

Esperó hasta que éste se encontró más o menos a mitad de camino y entonces, y sólo entonces, Eponine Thenardier echó a correr hacia él con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Aquel chico era un inocente, no pudo evitar pensar Eponine a medida que se acercaba a él, seguramente estaba haciendo mucho ruido en su recorrido, pero él no parecía advertirla, totalmente enfrascado en las palabras que estaba leyendo. Cuando por fin lo tuvo a su alcance, Eponine pasó por su lado y únicamente le bastó un brusco tirón para arrebatar al chico la cartera que éste llevaba bajo el brazo.

Oyó cómo el joven reaccionaba con sorpresa, pero ella continuó corriendo calle arriba, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, sujetando con fuerza la cartera del chico en su mano derecha. No tardó demasiado en oír los pasos acelerados del joven tras ella y su voz llamándola: puede que fuera un inocente, un blanco fácil, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesto a dejarse robar así como así. Eponine dejó escapar un gemido de frustración e intentó mantener la veloz marcha con la que estaba huyendo de la escena del crimen. Esperaba poder dar esquinazo al chico pronto, entregar la cartera a su padre y acabar con esa historia por hoy. Había tenido suficiente para un día, suficiente para toda una vida.

La joven dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió cómo el chico al que había robado conseguía sujetarla por el codo. Eponine intentó zafarse dando codazos al aire, sin detenerse ni un sólo instante, pero finalmente la insistencia del chico y la falta de atención que ella estaba poniendo en el camino que recorría terminaron por hacer que la chica diera un traspiés, precipitándose de espaldas sobre el suelo adoquinado de la calle.

Eponine se quejó con un leve gemido, a la vez que trataba de incorporarse. No hubieron pasado ni dos segundos cuando vio cómo el joven al que había robado le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero, en cuanto las miradas de ambos se unieron, el chico quedó paralizado por la sorpresa: el ladronzuelo que le había robado la cartera no era tal, sino que era una joven muchacha menuda y asustada. Pasaron un par de segundos en los que ninguno de los dos reaccionó pero, finalmente y aprovechando la sorpresa del joven, Eponine se incorporó con rapidez, aún sujetando la cartera del muchacho, y echó a correr lo más lejos que le permitían sus piernas.

Esta vez no miró atrás, no escuchó – ni quiso escuchar – si el estudiante la estaba siguiendo o no en aquella ocasión: lo único que quería era acabar con ese encargo de una maldita vez y regresar a la taberna. Estaba comenzando a sentir pinchazos en las costillas cuando Eponine se internó, jadeando y sudorosa, en un oscuro callejón en el que esperaba poder ocultarse. Se alejó lo más que pudo de la luz proveniente de la calle y, sin perder un segundo, comenzó a registrar el contenido de la cartera del joven.

Ni sus nervios ni la oscuridad que la envolvía estaban haciendo ningún favor a Eponine en su escrutinio, pero a pesar de esos factores, la joven pudo comprobar, desolada, que en aquella cartera no había más que libros, algunos papeles sujetos por una fina cuerdecita y un tintero que se había roto en el trajín de la carrera, empapando en el interior de la cartera y manchando de tinta las manos de la joven. Eponine dejó escapar un sollozo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando la bolsa, cayendo de rodillas en el callejón sin parar de temblar.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada, su padre no iba a estar nada contento con ella. No era extraño que los estudiantes universitarios portaran objetos de valor consigo, según le había explicado su padre, como relojes de bolsillo, pulmas estilográficas... Objetos que no eran dinero en metálico pero que sí podrían revender en el mercado negro a buen precio. Aquella mañana, Eponine no había conseguido nada de valor, únicamente la certeza del castigo que la esperaba al llegar a casa y la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma.

Se encontraba encogida sobre sí misma, pensando en su mala fortuna, cuando la joven vio aparecer al chico al que había robado en la boca del callejón. El corazón de Eponine dio un vuelco y se apresuró a incorporarse y echarse a correr en dirección contraria: tenía por seguro que su padre le daría una paliza cuando llegara a casa, pero seguramente el joven al que había robado tampoco estaría muy contento con ella. Para su horror, Eponine no tuvo que dar muchos pasos para darse cuenta de que se había internado en un callejón sin salida. La chica se giró sobre sí misma y vio que el chico ya había entrado en el callejón y que no tardaría mucho en llegar a su encuentro. Eponine no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrimarse todo lo que pudo a la pared más alejada e intentar contener sus sollozos y su forma de temblar, sin demasiado éxito.

El chico ya se encontraba a mitad del callejón y Eponine se deslizó hacia una esquina, huyendo de lo inevitable. Entonces, levantando la palma de la mano hacia ella, él empezó a hablar con voz pacífica:

- Quieta – habló el joven estudiante, tratando de calmarla. - No tengas miedo de mí, no voy a hacerte daño

Las palabras del chico sorprendieron a Eponine, pero aún así no bajó la guardia: sabía muy bien que, aunque aquel estudiante le asegurara de que no corría peligro, aquello no tenía por qué ser cierto. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido a no confiar en las promesas de la gente, especialmente de las que le hacían desconocidos. La joven sintió un escalofrío y se acurrucó más contra la pared, con la respiración agitada e intentando ver si el chico tenía a mano algo con lo que agredirla en represalia por haberle intentado robar la cartera.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - quiso saber el chico, con voz amable.

La joven aún recelaba de él: aunque era una pregunta simple y en apariencia inofensiva, puede que pretendiera denunciarla a las autoridades. De modo que Eponine giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, evitando la mirada del estudiante, aunque le oyó acercarse a ella.

- ¡No me toques! - espetó Eponine de golpe, apartándose de él lo más que podía.

- Tranquila, te prometo que no pasa nada... - volvió a insistir el joven, mirándola con compasión contenida. - Entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero estás a salvo...

Eponine alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la del estudiante: tenía los ojos castaños de una tonalidad clara, eran bonitos y le transmitían una tenue sensación de calma. La chica se relajó un poco y se permitió mantener una actitud menos a la defensiva. Vio que el estudiante volvía a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse del todo y, esta vez, tras mirar al joven estudiante a los ojos una vez más, Eponine la aceptó. El chico la ayudó a levantarse y, cuando por fin estuvieron en pie, frente a frente, dedicó una sonrisa amable a la muchacha.

- ¿Ves como no pasa nada? - habló aquel estudiante sin perder ni un ápice de aquella serenidad que parecía portar consigo.

Ella aún no le contestó, sino que se dedicó a estudiarle con la mirada un poco más. No entendía nada: ¿por qué estaba siendo amable con ella?, ¿por qué la estaba ayudando? Había acompañado a su padre – muy a pesar – muchas veces en sus diferentes incursiones poco ortodoxas y ninguna de sus víctimas había mostrado el menor interés por ayudar al viejo Thenardier, sino que lo maldecían y juraban por todos sus antepasados que lo denunciarían a la autoridad. Desde luego, aquel no había sido el caso de Eponine, pero aún así la joven no podía evitar que la mano que aún estrechaba al estudiante siguiera temblando ligeramente de miedo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - quiso saber el chico.

Eponine tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El estudiante retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella, y tomó la cartera que había sido abandonada sobre los viejos adoquines de aquel callejón. Los libros que había en ella y la propia cartera estaban en parte manchados de tinta, pero no pareció darle importancia, sino que rebuscaba en los bolsillos internos en la misma algo que Eponine no alcanzaba a ver. Finalmente, el joven abrió una cremallera que la chica no había visto en un principio y sacó de él un billete de diez francos. Al verlo, la joven sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- No... - dijo ella negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo un poco.

- Por favor, no quiero que te vayas sin nada... - insistió el estudiante compadecido por ella, a la vez que Eponine seguía negando con la cabeza. - Yo no lo necesito y tú no pasarás hambre durante algún tiempo si lo racionas bien...

- ¡No, no lo entiendes, seguiré pasando hambre haga lo que haga! - gritó Eponine, pensando en su padre, en sus artimañas y en sus juegos sucios para ganar más dinero de forma deshonesta y, sin embargo, apañárselas para que su familia siempre estuviera muerta de hambre. - No... Yo no quiero esto...

La chica pronunció aquellas últimas palabras sin apenas fuerza en la voz: aquel era el primer robo que cometía, el primer paso que la alejaba aún más de aquella vida con la que siempre había soñado. La idea de acabar sus días como un vulgar ratera, igual que su padre, era algo que la destruía por dentro. Por su parte, el joven comprendió la situación de la chica: era una persona muy concienzada sobre el derecho a la igualdad de todos los seres humanos y sabía muy bien que había personas sin escrúpulos que utilizaban a niños o a jóvenes bonitas como aquella para ganar dinero a su costa, sin que éstos vieran un mísero céntimo. Les hacían robar, estafar y continuaban viviendo en la miseria mientras otros se beneficiaban de ello.

Tomó el pañuelo de seda que siempre sobresalía un poco del bolsillo de su chaleco y se acercó nuevamente a la joven, secándole con cuidado las lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro. Aquella vez ella no retrocedió ni receló de él: se encontraba demasiado hundida para hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar.

- Dime, muchacha, ¿conoces el café ABC? - habló el chico una vez que ella se hubo calmado un poco.

Eponine asintió.

- ¿Crees que podrías venir esta noche? - le preguntó el estudiante.

Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha se abrieron mucho y se inundaron de decepción, y sus manos cruzaron, instintivamente, más sobre su pecho el ajado abrigo que vestía. Tanta amabilidad no era desinteresada y aquel chico no era el primero ni el único en hacer a Eponine una oferta de aquel calibre... Pero sí esperaba que fuera la última que tenía que aceptar.

- Tranquila – volvió a insistir él, al ver el medio de Eponine. - No quiero hacerte ningún daño, sólo quiero que vengas y cenes algo en condiciones si lo que tengo conmigo no acabará a tus manos cuando te marches de aquí

No podía ser. Sencillamente aquello no podía estar pasando y menos a ella, quien no había tenido la fortuna de su parte desde que sus padres cerraron la taberna y se trasladaron a la capital del país. Si algo había aprendido Eponine en el tiempo que llevaba malviviendo en París era que el mundo no se detenía por nadie: daba igual lo mal que fueran las cosas, lo desesperada que te sientieras... Siempre habría un nuevo amanecer, la gente seguiría con su vida sin importarle lo más mínimo la desgracia ajena... Era un mundo cruel que seguiría adelante sin echarla de menos el día que ella desapareciera. Fue por ello que, emocionada por la cálidez y la amabilidad del joven, Eponine tomó una de sus manos y la besó con devoción.

- No sé cómo agradecéroslo, buen monsieur... - habló la chica, mirando de nuevo al joven a los ojos ojos. - De verdad que no sé cómo...

- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, pero... - dijo el estudiante apretando la mano de Eponine en un gesto de apoyo. - Sí me gustaría saber cómo puedo llamarte...

Eponine dejó escapar una breve risa, recordando que había sido lo primero que aquel chico le había preguntado. Su apellido, Thenardier, era bien conocido por todos los agentes de la autoridad y por algunos hombres con los que su padre tenía más de una cuenta pendiente, pero ella no era como él. No, ella era sólo...

- Eponine – contestó finalmente la muchacha. - Me llamo Eponine.

- Eponine – repitió el joven, como si la saludara, como si ya la conociera. - Yo soy Enjolras

En aquel momento dejaron de ser desconocidos y ya no volvieron a serlo nunca: aunque habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su encuentro, Eponine seguía escabulléndose cada vez que podía al café ABC, donde se encontraba Enjolras con sus compañeros de estudios y donde ella se sentía aceptada como no se sentía en casa, aunque no entendiera mucho los temas de los que hablaban los jóvenes. Cada vez que iba, Enjolras tenía una palabra amable para Eponine, siempre había algo que la hacía sonreír y alegrarse de haber acudido. Él la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, ya fuera con dinero, comida e incluso ropa, porque veía en ella lo que ni siquiera la muchacha era capaz de ver.

Veía a una joven fuerte, que vivía una vida oscura sin esperanzas ni apoyo de su familia, y, sin embargo, nunca se rendía, sino que cada vez que caía se volvía a levantar y seguía caminando, haciendo gala de su fortaleza interior. Por mucho que la vida le pusiera trabas, Eponine seguía adelante, enfrentando con valor el futuro y viviendo con cierta esperanza el presente.

Por eso, no había día que Enjolras no deseara en silencio que la vida tratara bien y que le trajera todo lo que siempre había soñado, anhelado y merecido a aquella valiente muchacha llamada Eponine.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Mi primer fic Enjolras/Eponine! Espero haber hecho justicia a ambos, ya que son de mis personajes predilectos del musical (mi favorito es Jean Valjean) y no soportaría escribir algo que pusiera a ninguno de estos dos personajes por debajo de lo que son. Me gusta mucho esta pareja y creo que tienen mucho potencial, basándome en la caridad y la conciencia de Enjolras sobre los menos favorecidos y el espíritu fuerte y luchador de Eponine. Juntos hubieran hecho una gran pareja, estoy más segura, pero también entiendo el amor no correspondido que Eponine siente por Marius. Hablando de Marius, este fic está situado antes de que Eponine conozca a Marius, para evitar confusiones. Mis Enjolras y Eponine perfectos son **Daniel Diges** y **Samantha Barks** (aunque Lydia Fairén también me encantó cuando la ví en Barcelona), y por tanto me he basado en la interpretación de ellos dos a la hora de escribir este fic. Y, vamos a decirlo, la inspiración salió entera tras oír a Daniel Diges, al que admiro profundamente y a quien está dedicado este fic, cantar el temazo de Whitney Houston, **_"I will always love you"_** y de ahí el deseo de Enjolras en este fic de que la vida trate bien a Eponine y le conceda lo que siempre ha soñado.

Bueno, no me enrrollo más, espero que os haya gustado y, tanto si es así como si no, que me digáis lo que pensáis con un review. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
